


Boom, clap (The sound of my heart)

by JunJoanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, non famous louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunJoanne/pseuds/JunJoanne
Summary: 梗概：Harry Styles被邀请到了朋友Nick Grimshaw的电台节目上宣传他即将上映的电影。当Nick宣布Harry要戴着心跳测试仪回答问题的时候，Harry就知道会出事，他没想到的是，当Louis Tomlinson进入演播厅的时候，他的心跳出卖了他。（AU，卷是歌手/演员，丝是电台工作人员）





	Boom, clap (The sound of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boom, clap (The sound of my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548200) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring). 



Harry坐回了他的椅子上，再次戴上了电台的监听耳机。他很想让自己停止在椅子上扭来扭去，但是当Nick坐在桌子对面对着你坏笑的时候，实在是太难了，这位电台主持人简直就是爱捉弄人的完美定义，穿着一件白衬衫，挂着听诊器一样的耳机，不知道的还以为他是医生呢。

 

Nick告知Harry他们将进行一个小游戏，在他问Harry问题的时候，Harry的心跳将被监测着。Harry并不是不信任Nick，但是….他对即将到来的问题感到十分恐惧。

 

当然，在电台里的歌曲快要播完的时候，他还是努力挤出了一个假笑。

 

“这里是Grimmy，还有Harry Styles，”Nick今天不知第几次寒暄道：“今天感觉怎么样呀，H？”

 

“挺好的，很好。”有人走了进来，Harry的眼睛往门口瞄去，是Nick的助理Jim把仪器拿来了，“我很好。”他边看着仪器被搬到他的左侧边说到。

 

Nick发现了Harry紧盯着仪器的眼睛，被他写在脸上的紧张逗得笑了几下。“我真希望你们能看见他的脸！Oh gosh.”他对听众说，手轻拍了一下他面前的桌子，“好的，那么今天我们将给Harry Styles戴上心跳检测器，”他开心地宣布，显然对接下来要发生的事很期待，“你们懂的，看看什么东西会让他心跳加速哦！”

 

“噢，天啊。”在助理给他戴上仪器的时候，Harry忍不住小声说到，还想用紧张的笑声来掩盖自己的恐惧。很快Harry就被几根连着他胸膛的电线和几块贴在腹部的海绵接到了心跳测试器上，他觉得很痒，有想把他们摘掉的冲动。

 

Nick看着Harry紧张的样子放声大笑，Harry简直恨死他了。“Alright，”Nick说，“Jim正把仪器往Harry身上搞呢。”当他发现Jim已经弄好了的时候，他问道：“Oscar医生，他活着不？”

 

Jim因为这个外号笑了一下，而Harry笑得电线都在抖。他瞥了一眼心跳检测仪，发现上面一片空白，或者说屏幕是黑的，他微笑着回头看Nick，也许仪器坏了呢，这样他们就可以不玩这个游戏了。

 

“等下等下，稍等。”Jim说着按下了几个按钮好让这个该死的机器开始运行，Harry真心希望它坏了。

 

“这上面啥都没有呀。”Harry看着仪器说。

 

“啥都没有？”Nick重复道，眼神在仪器和Harry身上徘徊，眼里带上了嘲笑的色彩，“哈，他是Simon Cowell创造的机器人。”

 

Harry差点没发现机器已经启动了，因为他猛地转头看向了Nick，带着巨大的笑容。“Heeeyyyyy.”他用一种难以置信又充满愉悦的语调说，同时转了下椅子去看自己边摇头边努力憋笑的经纪人。

 

Harry觉得自己的粉丝会很喜欢Nick对Simon的小小嘲讽的，不过他没能想太久，因为Jim显然已经搞定了并且机器终于开始正常运行了。妈的。

 

“Okay，它好了吧？”Grimmy问道。

 

Jim点了点头，看着屏幕上绿色的数字说：“心跳是每分钟68下。”

 

Nick满意地笑了，“Okay，我们开始吧。”他扫了几眼桌子后笑容消失了，他抬头看着站在一边的工作人员，“那些图片呢？”

 

Harry看到一些工作人员耸了耸肩，与此同时有人急匆匆地跑出了演播厅。幸好节目是录播的，因为显然他们搞丢了游戏需要的一些道具。

 

Nick倒在了他的椅子上，给了Harry一个崩溃的眼神，“我被一群笨蛋包围了。”

 

Harry笑了起来，因为Nick开始假装抱怨自己的工作人员，显然是为了逗Harry而不是真的在谴责。突然Harry的余光看到有人再次进入了演播厅，“我拿到啦！”一个圆润好听的声音响起，Harry的笑卡在了嗓子眼里。

 

因为那个刚刚进来的男孩（Harry不确定他之前在不在，但如果他在的话Harry不可能没有注意到他）实在是…撩人心弦。他看起来十分帅气，即使他穿着再随意不过的衣服，浅蓝色的T-shirt搭牛仔裤，非常有色感的搭配，但是当那个男孩走向Nick并且对上了Harry的眼睛时，世界上所有其他的蓝色都不存在了。

 

因为那个男孩有着和他的T-shirt一样颜色的眼睛，而他被太阳晒得十分好看的肤色更衬出他闪亮的眼睛。Harry僵硬地坐在椅子上，不知道该说什么，甚至无法思考，他希望自己不是一副目瞪口呆的表情，没有表现出眼前这个年轻的男人有多令他心动。直到Nick开口，他都没有发现屋子里突然响起了接连不断的哔哔声。

 

“好吧，这很有趣。”

 

Harry花了好一会儿才把眼睛从那个漂亮男孩身上挪开，转而看向Nick，后者脸上正咧着一个大大的微笑，笑得Harry都觉得他的脸要裂开了。Nick看了看自己身后的年轻男子，又看了看Harry，最后看向了完全被Harry遗忘的接在他身上的心跳测试仪，

 

“女士们先生们，他的心跳上升到96了。”Nick大笑着说。

 

哈？

 

Harry睁大了眼睛，瞬间回头去看身后的仪器，的确，屏幕上显示着绿色的96，而且一秒钟后，数字变成了98，想到自己一开始的心跳只有62，他感觉自己脸上都快烧起来了。天啊，这实在是太尴尬了，Harry真的恨死Nick了。

 

他甚至不敢回头看这个主持人，还有那个男人，他垂着眼睛，假装什么都没有发生过，“我的心跳疯狂上升是因为他吓着我啦！”

 

Nick的笑声充斥着整个房间，而且其他人也都在笑，Harry简直要尴尬死了。“这简直是我听过最狗屎的理由，而且还是从你嘴里说出来，这好像暗示了什么哦，Harold.”

 

红着脸的Harry被自己该死的不受控制的眼神出卖了，他又看向了那个男人，而对方的眼睛到处乱瞟，就是不落在Harry身上，他也在笑，不过Harry发现他的脸上有一抹粉红色。他把手里的纸塞给Nick，笑声嘟哝了几句，走出了房间。Harry的心跳终于稍微平稳了一些。

 

“Riiiiight.”Nick充满愉悦的声音响起，要不是因为有摄像机对着他们，他可能都藏不住自己的坏笑，Harry就知道这个游戏不是个好主意。

 

“玩这个游戏简直是我们有史以来最棒的想法。”Nick高兴地对着屋子里的人说，而Harry  
目光躲闪，不敢看大家脸上的表情，因为这可能会让他的脸更红。

 

他真的恨死Nick了。

 

**

 

总的来说，这个游戏还是比Harry想象的好多了，他的心跳在看到Ryan Gosling裸露的上半身的时候加快了（说实话，谁能把持的住？），并且之后在看到一双切尔西靴的时候极速升高。Nick和他的团队真的很讨厌，不过总的来说这个游戏还是很好玩儿的，Harry都快忘记之前的小意外了。

 

他以为事情就该这么结束了，直到在节目结束后Nick留住了他并把他拽到了BBC的餐厅。

 

“Well，游戏好玩儿吧？”Nick笑着说，而且在他们面对面坐下来之后一直观察着Harry的表情。

 

Harry故意喝了一口茶，这样就可以不回答他的问题了。Harry的眼睛扫视了一圈几乎空着的餐厅，心里希望之前那个漂亮的陌生男孩不会出现，但是，Harry从来不是一个幸运的人。

 

他攥紧了手里的杯子，抬头发现Nick在对着他坏笑，Harry真想把茶泼他脸上。

 

“对，很好玩。”Harry假笑着说，他知道Nick不打算就这么放过他。

 

Nick的手指在自己的杯沿摩擦着，一看就不是在想什么好事，Harry可以看见他的眼睛里——不管他在想啥——闪着异样的光。“他的名字是Louis Tomlinson，嗯，如果你想知道的话。”

 

“我不想。”Harry马上回答道，快得有些不正常了。

 

Nick丝毫没有气馁。“他是我一个很好的朋友，他有时会过来参加电台节目啥的，而且他坚持今天一定要来哦。”他愉悦地说。

 

这引起了Harry的注意，不过不是因为Nick在想的那个原因（他的坏笑真的很烦人）。

 

“等等，我几乎认识你所有的朋友，”Harry皱着眉说，“为啥我就是不认识这个？”他撅起了嘴。不过确实，Nick是一个很好的朋友，是Harry在娱乐圈里最好的朋友，Harry通过Nick几乎认识了所有在电台工作的人，所以他真的很奇怪为什么自己从未听说过Louis Tomlinson，超正的Louis Tomlinson!!

 

Nick给了他一个无动于衷的表情，“我知道你觉得我爱死你了，但是我有我自己的朋友，Harold. 不过，hey，鉴于我真的很爱你，我想我可以给你们牵个线，他单身，你也单身，太完美了。”

 

Harry还给他一个无动于衷的表情，“不了，谢谢。我不需要你做任何事，求你了，千万别。”上一次Nick想给Harry牵线的时候，简直是一场灾难。

 

说到灾难，Harry的心差点跳了出来——在他看见Louis Tomlinson走进了餐厅并且停在某张桌子旁边和一些人说话的时候。Harry马上低头看着自己的杯子，希望Nick没发现自己的异常。

 

但是当Harry鼓起勇气抬头看一眼自己的朋友的时候，Nick的脸上已经完全是兴奋的不行的表情了。“哔哔哔哔哔—”他睁大眼睛说。

 

Harry眯起了眼，“你在干啥？”

 

Nick无辜地耸了耸肩，“如果你现在有连着心跳检测器的话，它就会这样响啊。”

 

Harry嗤地笑了，边摇着头边靠在了椅背上，“我恨你。”

 

“不，你不恨我。”Nick说着抬起了手，夸张地晃着，“Hey，Lou！”

 

Oh no. 不，不，不。该来的还是来了。

 

Harry希望自己可以钻进椅子里立刻消失，但是他是Harry Styles，妈妈告诉他要有礼貌，所以当Louis带着最迷人的微笑走过来时，Harry立刻坐直了，并且换上了礼貌的微笑。

 

“Louis Tomlinson,，这是Harry Styles，”Nick高兴地介绍道，Harry发誓他这辈子没见过他这么高兴，“Harry，这是Louis Tomlinson，我的好哥们儿。”

 

Harry几乎要迷失在Louis海一样的眼睛里了，它们真的，太与众不同了。不过他还是被Louis伸出的手拉回了现实，“Hi，很高兴认识你。”Louis用和之前一样好听的声音说到。

 

Harry微笑着握住了他的手。他发誓他没有在胡思乱想，当他们接触到彼此的肌肤的时候，好像有电流流过。也许他是在胡思乱想吧，但他真的觉得他们之间有火花。

 

“我也很高兴认识你。”Harry回答，非常为自己冷静的声音骄傲，他还是可以控制自己的嘛，除了心跳会出卖他以外。

 

“Louis，你喜欢今天的节目吗？”Nick兴奋地问，哈，他当然要问。

 

Louis和Harry松开了他们的手，Harry发誓Louis迷人的眼睛在看向Nick前，在自己身上徘徊了一下下，也许是一毫秒。

 

“是的，当然啦。”Louis微笑着回答，他又看向了Harry，而Harry差点从椅子上摔了下去，因为他没想到Louis会这么快把注意力转向他。“恭喜你出演新电影哦。”

 

Harry的笑加深了，“谢谢！你看过了吗？”

 

“我还没来得及看，不过Nick可是赞不绝口。”Louis拍了拍Nick的肩膀说。

 

“那当然。”Harry觉得自己现在的笑容一定灿烂的让人尴尬，但是他控住不住，Louis让他感觉自己要飘起来了。

 

“我当然得夸你，毕竟一大半的片子里你可都是湿着呢。”Nick笑道。

 

Harry睁大眼睛爆笑，他对Nick这些污了吧唧的评论一点儿都不陌生，不过，他对Louis的笑声还很陌生。他的笑声很轻柔，很甜蜜，很悦耳，Harry觉得自己完全被他迷倒了。

 

“你会喜欢这个的，Louis，”Nick接着说，意味深长地看着Louis，“毕竟你可是Harry Styles的超级大粉丝嘛。”

 

如果说Nick给别人牵线的方式就是让他们尴尬的话，Louis看起来一点儿都没有受影响。因为他挑起了一边眉毛，手放在腰上，和Harry对视着说：“我当然是Harry Styles的粉丝啦，谁会不喜欢他呢？”他用很戏谑的语调说，但不会让人觉得讨厌，更像是“好吧你抖出我的小秘密咯，但我一点儿都不尴尬哟”。

 

Harry对Nick甜甜地笑了一下，“我觉得我已经喜欢他超过喜欢你了。”

 

Nick翻了个白眼，“行啊，那我让你俩二人世界吧。”

 

他用最快的速度站起来并走开了。

 

这个小混蛋。

 

Louis轻笑了几声，立刻坐在了Nick的位置上，Harry很庆幸自己今天没别的事儿了，不然他现在就不能坐在这里，坐在Louis Tomlinson面前，只会坐上车前往另一个宣传新电影的采访。

 

不过别想多了，Harry还是很喜欢做采访和宣传的，只是，现在，他太庆幸自己可以坐在这儿和Louis聊天了。

 

“所以你以前就认识Grimm有吗？”Harry问，并且在心里哀嚎了一下。他真的不知道怎么开起话题。

 

Louis做了个鬼脸，假装很烦地说：“对啊，我都认识他七年了，他这人也就勉强还行吧。”

 

Harry笑了几下，他听出了Louis声音里的暖意。很显然Louis和Nick很亲密，Harry真的不敢相信Nick从未提起过他，他一会儿可要好好质问一下Nick.

 

“那你呢？”Louis偏了一下头，问，“我是说，我知道你俩是朋友，Nick提起过你无数次了。”

 

Harry挑起了眉毛，“真的吗？我希望他没有到处乱说我坏话。”

 

“没有啦，别担心。”Louis大笑着说，“不过，有天他确实跟我说了‘喝醉的Harry Styles’的故事哦。”

 

Harry想杀了Nick Grimshaw.

 

“是哪一次？”Harry担忧地问，脑子里快速回想起了自己和Nick一起的所有尴尬的夜晚，Nick估计有很多次可以选来告诉Louis.

 

Louis听到Harry话里的警觉，又笑了几下，“别怕，他说的是你生日的那次，你21岁生日？”

 

“Oh God，”Harry叹了口气，尴尬地捂住脸，他记得那天晚上，“那晚绝对不应该再被提起啦！”他哀嚎到。Louis的爆笑让Harry放下了捂在脸上的手，他摇着头说：“我也有Grimmy很多有趣的故事。“

 

Louis的眼里闪过感兴趣的光芒，“Ah，我很希望有一天能全部听到。”

 

没错，Harry也希望这样。

 

“我啥时候都可以跟你说，”Harry说，“有时间一起去喝一杯？”他不敢相信自己这么直白，不过显然Louis给了他勇气。

 

他焦虑地看着Louis咬住下唇，紧紧地盯着自己，看起来是想要忍住微笑，所以Harry觉得这应该是个好兆头。Louis的脸颊又带上了浅浅的粉色，Harry必须承认，他看起来棒极了，胡子刮得很干净，显得他又年轻又漂亮，刘海被他弄出完美的弧度，Harry快控制不住自己想摸他头发的欲望了。

 

“所以你是在约我咯？”Louis说，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

 

Harry在自己退缩前马上回答道，“是的，”接着害羞地补上一句，“我是说，如果你想的话，当然。”

 

Louis笑得更软了，而Harry的心都快融化了。“是的，我想。”

 

“哔哔哔—”

 

Louis和Harry一起转头，看见了路过他们桌子的Nick。他回头对他俩眨了眨眼，然后继续走开了。

 

上帝啊，Harry说过他想杀了Nick吧？

 

当他终于鼓起勇气看向Louis的时候，后者又在努力藏起自己的微笑了。他眯起眼睛，透过长长的睫毛看着Harry，“假如这会让你感觉好点的话，嗯，我的心跳也会加快的，如果是你走进房间的话。”

 

Harry确实感觉好多了，他忍不住咯咯笑了起来，然后害羞地别过了脸。为什么Nick以前不介绍他们认识？

 

“你在拍我马屁。”Harry摆了摆手，害羞地说。

 

Harry觉得Louis的笑声是他这辈子听过最好听的声音。

 

Louis Tomlinson是Harry今天最棒的部分，而且他希望这不是唯一的一天。

 

**

 

晚些时候，Harry带着存了Louis的号码的手机回到家之后，他收到了一条短信。不过不是来自Louis的，是Nick.

 

“我说了这个心跳检测器的游戏会很棒的！三年之后你们结婚的时候记得谢谢我！”

 

Harry摇了摇头，但忍不住笑了起来。

 

他不总是这么喜欢Nick，但今天确实是谢谢他了。还有，Harry不能再感谢他那出卖自己的心跳了。

 

Boom! Clap!

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom! Clap!

You make me feel good

Come on to me, come on to me now


End file.
